


HazbinBallZ

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Random list of ideas for an ultimate crossover of two influential fandomsSoon to be expanded
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	HazbinBallZ

Goku visits Hell and ends up in the wrong one by mistake

Charlie tries to redeem Frieza and Cell in Hell but they're not having it

Vaggie and Bulma develop super-high tech weapons

Beerus and Alastor fight over Jambalaya

17 and 18 fight Vox

Roshi and Angel Dust exchange porn magazines

Vegeta and Goku battle Lucifer

Chi-Chi and Niffty clean everything up and nag at the men

Baxter reprograms Cell and sends him to attack everyone

Archangels host a Tournament of Power to the death...all demons required to attend.

Dabura supports Charlie and the hotel and becomes a "role model" for the other demons. 

Chi-Chi roasts Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench

Piccolo randomly chills with Husk

Gohan, Trunks, Goten, fight Sir Pentious and pulls pranks on him with Cherri Bomb

COMING SOON: Alastor the Radio Deerman reformed version in Heaven (red bipedal deer with Alastor's clothing, and personality without the evil traits)


End file.
